


(Podfic) artistic attempts

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [14]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: with paper and pen, she could make her own friends.A podfic of "artistic attempts"
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 1





	(Podfic) artistic attempts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [artistic attempts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160421) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Google Drive Version:<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sN-csPiaoLbZnmatDU3m2YUK4q9YqhIF>**

**Internet Archive:<https://archive.org/details/artistic-attempts>**

**YouTube Version:<https://youtu.be/hveOaV5tjpI>**


End file.
